


Full Moon on a Valentine's Night

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trivial Pursuit, Valentine's night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Greg needs Mycroft's help on Valentine's night
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Full Moon on a Valentine's Night

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited and expansions of the first draft by CrushedRose

**Full Moon on a Valentine’s Night**

The phone rings just as Mycroft is in another mental headlock with the empty fridge. Lunch still undetermined. Mycroft looks at the caller id and can't help the smile.

"Detec...Gregory....good afternoon. How can I help?" ( _How can I help? Really Mycroft. )_

Oblivious Gregory continues.

" ’Morning Mycroft, I hope I am not bothering you."

"Not at all."

"Good, I was wondering...I need to ask a favour."

Mycroft stares at the empty salad bowl and push it away. Smiling he sits down on the barstool.

"How can I help, but be warned, if it is about the money you lost last night, I will remind you that poker is poker, like a business."

Greg laughs and Mycroft smile broadens. He loves hearing Greg laugh, it sounds so carefree, so without any pretence and pretext. It is real.

"No, nothing like that, although next time, I will choose."

"What will you choose if I may ask, that would make you certain you will not lose again?"

"Trivial pursuit and I will be on your team. Win-Win."

"Very clever."

"Let no one say I don't learn...anyway...about this favour."

"Yes. What do you require?"

"First of all, I know tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and you can say no, if you are busy, or have plans...but..."

Mycroft raise his eyebrows, this sounds interesting. Not to mention that last bit, the plans bit, Greg sounds as if he rather wants to say anything else.

"I have nothing planned for tomorrow, unless you count paperwork. I also have not been notified of a Prince Charming showing up on the last minute on his white steed, so I can be of service." Mycroft would love to be rescued from his paperwork, especially by Greg instead of some charming prince. He knows a few, they are not charming _at all_.

Greg stares at his image in the mirror, he is sitting on his bed, a man in his late forties, but still in good shape. His grey hair make him feel decades older. He can still see remnants of last night’s poker game at Baker Street in his eyes, the shadows and lines telling about a hangover still lingering.

He doesn't have much going for him, and yet.... hope is horrible thing.

Still he goes to the twice monthly Baker Street evening, even if there is too much alcohol and too much cigarettes and Mycroft....

Mycroft....

He really should not feel a little bit good about the fact that Mycroft does not have a date tomorrow, he shouldn't.

Taking a deep breath to stay in the professional mood. He practiced it four times in the mirror and now it is completely lost. He doubts the mirror swallowed it.

"Okay. I don't know if you are aware about the Full Moon Killer case, tomorrow is the second full moon for this year and he will strike again." Greg explains hoping he it comes out right. Mycroft frowns.

"I am aware of the case Gregory, but how can you be so sure he will strike again, and also, I wasn't aware the case is yours."

"Yeah, the killer left a note, the public does not know, saying he will see us in Feb. It wasn't my case, Gregson, who was in charge of it, is retiring the end of March. The Sup transferred it to me, he doesn't want it to reach March or April. We can't afford to let it drag on for months, or that the public finds out about it.

"Hmmm. Makes sense, however, shouldn't you call Sherlock?"

"Not if I want to keep my job. I'm under strict orders, he gets called, I get canned."

"So..."

"He said Sherlock Holmes, not Holmes...or Mycroft..." Mycroft keeps the smile and a hint of smugness appears, he knows where this is going, although, he isn't exactly sure, what it entails.

"Gregory..."

“I need your eyes and your brain on the crime scene with me, Mycroft. I need you to analyse with the sharpness of yours. I want to stop the killer now. I don’t want another murder or retiring with this regret. I know this seems desperate, and like I'm using you, or making you a second choice, but I am not. I just want to use all available resource in stopping him from killing more."

Mycroft looks towards the empty bowl and understands Gregory's need to catch this killer. He understands the compliment for what it was, not to manipulate, but acknowledgement. It is more than what he could ever hope for from a man such as Gregory.

"I'm in. Tell me your plan Gregory, how do you want to do this?"

Greg stares at the phone in surprise.

_(Plan? He doesn't have one. Yet.)_

"To be honest, I don't really have one yet, this was all so sudden. The killers' MO is that he strikes around midnight. Then he makes a call from the victim's mobile, telling us where to find the corpse."

Mycroft sighs and pinched his nose, trying to use the data to formulate a plan.

"So, we should wait till then, waiting for the call from the NSY and then spend a few hours at a crime scene?"

Mycroft isn’t so sure about this, what if he doesn't call? There is too many variables, and he will need more data. The file the Yard has will come in handy.

"Yeah...sounds about right. I was thinking...that we can have a light dinner maybe...I can give you the file.... I mean it would be weird to call you after midnight..." Greg trails off, unsure how to go on. Luckily Mycroft saves him from making a complete arse of himself.

"Dinner would be fine Gregory." Mycroft interrupts.

"However no wine, at least not too much, especially if you want me to help, I don't think evidence under the influence will be looked upon with favour."

"Absolutely. Thank you. Really, I appreciate it."

"Good, then shall we meet at your place tomorrow evening, or meet up at the Yard, or at some restaurant?" Mycroft asks.

Greg look into the mirror before glancing around his place. It is the chance of a lifetime.

"My place? I think it would be more relaxing and isolating without the Yard and the curious eyes." ( _Good one Greg, perfect excuse.)_

"Thoughtful. I will see you tomorrow then, 8pm okay for you?"

"Yes, yes. Perfect. Thank you, this really means a lot to me. Oh...one last thing, wear something comfortable, we have no idea where the crime scene will be. Can't have your pinstripes get dirty now."

Mycroft rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.'

"Thank you for the advice, I will take it into consideration. See you tomorrow then, and I hope the trust you place in me, won't be for nothing. I will do my best to make sure it won’t' be a wasted Valentine evening."

"It won't. I know it won’t. Thanks Mycroft, see you tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow then."

As both hang up, they stare at their phones, both feeling that something was shifting. Both feeling the warmth of the smallest spark being lit up inside them.


End file.
